RuPaul's Big Brother Rush Season 2
Season 2 of RuPaul's Big Brother Rush consists of 10 episodes. Created by OriMoxx! The season premiered on August 4th, 2018 Format Discord. Discord is an important part of gameplay as it's where people make alliances. We have a discord server that I will give out when the season casting is up. It's also mandatory because it's where I will take votes to evict. HOH Competitions HOH comps will be determined by me (the host) and how it works is by submitting to this week's challenges. For example, the first challenge is first impressions, you will need to send in an entrance quote and entrance look. And I will be ranking their challenge submissions and whoever gets rank 1 out of the list they will become the new HOW and nominate 2 people to be eliminated. Everyone has 24 hours to submit the challenge and who they would like to nominate or else they're automatically eliminated from the entire competition. The Final 3 HOW competition will be played into 3 parts. The winner of Part 1 will advance to Part 3. The winner of Part 2 will move onto Part 3 and the loser of both rounds will be an nominee. The Part 3 HOW will determine who will be the final HOW of the season and will choose who to take with them to final 2. No one can win 2 HOHs in 2 consecutive episodes except for the queen who won the final 4 HOW they can still compete in the Final 3 HOH as the Final 3 HOH is the most important HOH POV Competitions RuPaul's Big Brother Rush, The HOH, The 2 Nominees and 3 people chosen by random draw will compete. There will just be a runway theme that you must submit. You will be immune from being a replacement nominee and you have the power to save someone from elimination (including yourself if you're nominated) or discard it. The HOH must tell me who they would like to name as the replacement nominee if one of the nominees would be saved. And yes The HOH will be able to save one of their own nominees. The Host will still determine who will win. YOU MUST TELL ME PRIVATELY ON DISCORD WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO DO WITH THE VETO IF YOU WIN IT. Eviction Process The RuPaul's Big Brother Rush elimination process will work the same as in regular Big Brother. The HOH and Nominees are not able to vote. Everyone else must vote. They all have 12 hours to vote out one of the nominees. The HOH will only vote to evict one of the nominees in the event of a tie to break it. VOTES MUST BE MADE PRIVATELY TO ME ON DISCORD AND VOTES WILL BE KEPT SECRET UNTIL THE SEASON IS OVER Jury The final 7 competitors will be in the jury stage. The jury will consist of 5 jury members voting on who should win the season out of the final 2. Season 2 Twist Express Ticket. You earn an express ticket by placing second in the HOH Competitions. And how they work is if you place second in the HOH competition, you are immune for the episode. They can be won consecutively. This twist ends once 5 competitors are left Contestants Competition History | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} } | | | | | |- | |MisterRoninSushi |Katya Zamolodchikova | |VOTED | | | | | | | |- | |Nicholas424 |Sasha Velour |VOTED | | | | | | | | |- | |Karbdashian |Trixie Mattel |VOTED | | | | | | | | |- | |Khonarh |Valentina |VOTED | | | | | | | | |- | |FalcoLombardi99 |Monique Heart | | | | |5}} | |- | |Kittenvelour15 |Courtney Act | | | |9}} |- | |Kaiko Rimen |Koharu Geisha |VOTED | |10}} |- | |KvngDragon |Violet Chachki | | |10}} |} Note: Sasha Velour returned after the evicted queens failed to do the Comeback Competition and Kaiko turned down the offer to return to the competition Episodes Episode 1: Welcome To The House * HOH Competition: Submit an entrance look and entrance quote that shows me exactly who you are * HOH Runway Theme: Stunning First Impressions * HOH Winner: Alaska * Express Ticket Winner: Katya * Nominees: Courtney Act and Monique Heart HOH Winner: Alaska= |-| 2nd: Katya= |-| 3rd: April Carrion= |-| 4th: Trixie Mattel= |-| 5th: Sasha Velour= |-| 7th: Courtney Act= |-| 8th:Monique Heart= |-| 9th: Violet Chachki= |-| 10th: Koharu Geisha= * The Three Players Chosen For Veto: Violet Chachki, Katya and Koharu Geisha * Power Of Veto Competition: White Party * Power Of Veto Winner: Courtney Act * Saved: Courtney Act POV Winner: Courtney Act= |-| 2nd: Violet Chachki= |-| 3rd: Alaska= |-| 4th: Monique Heart= |-| 5th: Katya= |-| 6th: Koharu Geisha= * Final Nominees: Monique Heart and Violet Chachki * Voting Results: 5-2 * Evicted: Violet Chachki Episode 2: Perfume Saleswoman Realness = (Taken from one of my favorite challenges in User's Drag Rush: Season 1) = * HOH Competition: Create a perfume name, a tagline for the perfume name, and a picture of the perfume/perfume logo is optional but points will be added if you do so all while staying true to your queen's brand * Runway Theme: Animal Kingdom Couture * HOH Winner: April Carrion * Nominees: Courtney Act and Monique Heart 1st: April Carrion= |-| 2nd: Trixie Mattel= |-| 3rd: Katya= |-| 4th: Valentina= |-| 5th: Monique Heart= |-| 6th: Courtney Act= * Players Chosen For Power Of Veto: Alaska, Valentina and Katya * Power Of Veto Competition: Bathing Suits * Power Of Veto Winner: Valentina * Saved: No One POV Winner: Valentina= |-| 2nd: Monique Heart= |-| 3rd: Courtney Act= |-| 4th: Katya= |-| 5th: April Carrion= |-| 6th: Alaska= * Final Nominees: Courtney Act and Monique Heart * Voting Results: 3-1 * Evicted: Courtney Act Episode 3: Bring Back My Girls * HOH Competition + Comeback Challenge: Snatch Game * Snatch Game Question: "High Hannah is so high, she ___ when she walks out onto the street" * Runway Theme: Celebrity Impersonations + A Reference Photo * HOH Competition Critiques: Critiques * HOH Winner: Katya * Nominees: Monique Heart and Trixie Mattel * Queen Not Playing For POV: Sasha Velour * Power Of Veto Competition: Bitches In Pants * Power Of Veto Critiques: Critiques * Power Of Veto Winner: Valentina * Saved: No one * Final Nominees: Monique Heart and Trixie Mattel * Voting Results: '''3-1 * '''Evicted: Monique Heart Episode 4: Pokemon Starter Ball * HOH Competition: Send in 3 looks that go well with the the 3 Pokemon Starter Types. The first look being a Grass Type look, the second being a Fire Type look and the third type being a Water Type Look. * HOH Competition Critiques: Critiques * HOH Winner: Valentina Alaska= |-| April= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| |-| Valentina= * Power Of Veto Competition: Fairy Type Category:RuPaul's Big Brother Rush Category:RuPaul's Big Brother Rush Season 2 Category:OriMoxx Category:OriMoxx's Seasons Category:RPBBR Category:RPBBR2